GreenyWorld Home Entertainment
|image = File:Greenyworld_Home_Entertaiment_2.png |image width = 300px |caption = |Row 1 title = Founders |Row 1 info = Robert Stainton |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = 1997 (as GreenyWorld Video) 2002 (as GreenyWorld Home Entertainment) |Row 3 title = Country of Origin |Row 3 info = United States |Row 4 title = Parent |Row 4 info = GreenyWorld Studios }} is an American distribution arm of Greenyworld Studios founded by Robert Stainton in 1997, issues DVDs and Blu-ray discs of Greenytoons films and shows, along with special interest releases. History GreenyWorld Home Entertainment was started as Greenyworld Video in 1996, with distribution handled through Madacy Home Video. Later on, it became GreenyWorld Home Entertainment and it's titles were distributed by Robert Stainton and James Clayton's RSJS Video and later Pacific Arts. It gained three sub-distribution arms, Madhatter (for shows like Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders), The Greeny Channel Video, and GreenyBabies (for shows for babies, toddlers, and kids ages 1-4). In early 2015, distribution was switched to currently Stainton-owned and . Surely Red Light, a pornographic film studio, is playing against type. Logos Greenyworld_Video.png|1997-2002 logo Greenyworld_Home_Entertaiment.png|2002-2007 logo Greenyworld_Home_Entertaiment_2.png|2007-present logo Trivia * Some of their DVD releases are quite infamous. ** Their DVD release of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour is atrocious beyond all belief. The DVD was a combination of transfers from an S-VHS recording of the Pay-Par-View broadcast and the Goodtimes VHS, resulting in a high pitched "eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sound during the exchanges only seen on the VHS and black video lines everywhere on the portions from the S-VHS (the PPV preshow suffered badly from it), the Shredder's rants against artists and bands have the names bleeped out (so one exchange mentioning Flo and Eddie went this way: "Ah, (BLEEP). I hate these Turtles much as I hate the Ninja Turtles!", and Kip's electrocution has been cut and the scenes with it in the box onscreen have it digitally painted out. ** Their 4 WWF/WWE Raw is War/Raw DVD's are licensed, but some of the Chef Boyardee and Telecom USA (the ones with Hulk Hogan and Alf) commercials included as bonus features also having high pitched "eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sounds due to being VHS recording transfers. ** The early Greeny Phatom DVD's avoided this but were still oddly made. ** Their DVD re-release of the 1987 New Age Video VHS She-Ra: Princess of Power with He-Man is practically a vanilla edition. The only special features are "Cast", the "The Tornadoes Of Zil" episode of The New Adventures of He-Man, and Terrance Griep and Erika Scheimer reading their talk. It came out in 2007. ** They did a direct-to-video English dub of Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature, entitled The Cute Cat Monster Bagi (who's ENTIRE COVER and title was very family-friendly despite the film's content) that has very bad dubbing. At one point, Bagi's dub actress stops mid-sentence during one of the scenes where Bagi becomes feral to turn her script page noisily. She then continues making hissing noises as if nothing happened. Many of the dub actors and actresses in the GreenyWorld dub of Bagi are actually just horrible. The only decent voices are Linda Blair (yes THAT Linda Blair as Bagi and one John Boardcutter as The Chief, and even then Linda had the "turning the script page" moment (which happens with some of the voices in the film). Prof. Ishigami has a deep, gravelly voice that makes him sound like he has a severe case of smoker's lung, Colonel Sado sounds like a mentally-challenged circus clown, The President of Monica has an insanely childish voice despite being a 50-something-year-old man, Cemen Bond sounds like James Bond caught a cold, and Blackout is obviously voiced by an 18-year old girl yelling into the wrong end of a vocoder. A member of an anime review forum guessed that Linda recorded her lines over a videophone call and they mailed the script in to her, and the dubbing team hired a bunch of people from shopping malls, shoved scripts in their faces, and had them dub it in the afternoon with no guidelines whatsoever, with only The Chief's voice actor having the courtesy of some good old cola, slapped it onto a crapton of VHS tapes and DVD's, sold it, and made a quick buck. Not only that, the other voice actors have it as the only credits on their IMDB pages or their only voice acting roles. ** Another terrible dub, their North American Region 0 DVD's of the 2002-2006 Brazilian animated series Dogmons! have terrible English dubs. The theme song, which was dubbed into English by Iggy Pop of all people, sounds like Iggy recorded the dubbed song vocals into a dollar store camcorder in a fast food restaurant bathroom, and all the Dogmons are voiced by only two people (save for Wizdog who was voiced by Robert Stainton, using his impersonation of Fred Sutherman's Camel with the Wrinkled Knees voice). Category:Home Video Lists